


RWBY: World of Remnant - Dinosaurs

by Akashi2712Samurai, GoldenCrusader



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Dark, Dinosaurs, Fantasy, Foreshadowing, Gen, Mystery, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashi2712Samurai/pseuds/Akashi2712Samurai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCrusader/pseuds/GoldenCrusader
Summary: Set in the fictional world of UGX7's RWBY: Destiny of Remnant, this World of Remnant episode focuses on the mysterious, and nigh mythical creatures of the primordial past...the dinosaurs. Narrated by Qrow Branwen, who has stumbled onto an old tome in Beacon's library that pertain to these ancient reptilian animals that continue to haunt us despite being extinct many millennia ago.





	RWBY: World of Remnant - Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UGX7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UGX7/gifts), [GoldenCrusader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCrusader/gifts), [Kyrogue23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrogue23/gifts), [smstanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smstanton/gifts).



> This World of Remnant fan episode is written with permission granted by my fellow author, UGX7 to promote the next future arc of his fanfiction story called “RWBY: Destiny of Remnant.” 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the World of Remnant!

* * *

  **RWBY © Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth**

**RWBY: Destiny of Remnant © UGX7**

**Beta-reviewed by Relentless Crusader**

**Qrow Branwen is voiced by Vic Mignogna**

* * *

**RWBY: World of Remnant - Dinosaurs**

* * *

_(Play "Monsters Exist" from Kong Skull Island soundtrack on YouTube)_

_*Wind Blows*_

**(Qrow's narration..)**

_*Alcoholic fluid being poured into a glass, followed by slurping sounds*_

_*sigh*_ ah...that sure hits the spot.

Hmm...Dinosaurs? I would say I never heard of them, but I know you are way too smart to fall for that kind of excuse, so how about we just cut to the chase?

All right. I am only going to say this once, so listen up because I am definitely not repeating it again.

_*sips alcoholic drink*_

History as we know it is no easy topic to cover with so many complex twists and turns happening from one historical event to another, and different people can give you different accounts of the same events which can easily make a well-written mystery thriller book look like a child's bedtime story...

...and sometimes those events occurring simultaneously in separate places at the same time can cause the big picture to be not clear cut at times.

Well-documented testimonies and eyewitness accounts normally form the bulk of accurate historical evidence, but actual physical proof would definitely make a historian's life slightly easier when collaborating those wildly different accounts together. The most important point would be that those artifacts and personal accounts help to alleviate the problem of having to put all the confusing and, more often than not, contradictory pieces of the puzzle together from differing sides of the story to form a coherent picture of the entire event which had happened.

That's one thing as told from the historians' point of view, mind you.

But when it comes to the ancient past way back in time long before human civilization came into existenceâ€¦

Well...that's a different story altogether.

You see...because you don't have any testimonies and eyewitnesses back then to tell us what actually happened since writing materials haven't even been invented yet, so even with the archaeological evidence that the various scientists uncovered today in which I presume you managed to catch a glimpse of, your perceived version of those events that happened at those ancient times are spotty at best.

When all the bits and pieces you have are mere fragments of the whole thing, and since much of the previous knowledge about the ancient era had been lost to the ravages of time it pretty much makes the puzzle nearly impossible to put together.

_*swirls the glass and causing the ice to clink against each other*_

There was a time in the distant past, according to rumors or legends depending on who you ask, that an unknown advanced civilization which was much more modern and technologically superior compared to ours existed, and those people were incredibly smart since they possessed vast libraries filled to the brim with knowledge about such...prehistoric mysteries. But then came the Great Shattering in which that important knowledge were tragically lost, resulting in our predecessors long ago being bereft of any knowledge with regards to the ancient world and the creatures that once existed on this planet.

Ah, I can see you staring. The legends say that long before the world we know today was known as Remnant, it was called by the ancients by a more...simpler name: Earth.

As for the pieces of artifacts we found, the ancient manuscripts recovered by historians called these pieces of primordial past "fossils". If you paid attention to Dr. Oobleck's class and can actually understand what he had been blabbering about, those fossils were actually said to be basically the petrified forms of remains of animals that once lived on this very world, but no longer since we don't see any of them existing today. With the pieces so broken and scattered, nobody has a bloody clue of what kind of animal the various pieces belong to, and good luck spending your entire life piecing together what amounts to an animal corpse.

Wholly intact fossils are in fact rarer than uncut Dust crystals, so rumors of complete "pieces" remain dubious and questionable at best to this day. Chances that you can find fakes lying around flea markets are pretty high.

In one of the old, dusty relic tomes I have read before in the past within Beacon's library, these pieces were said to be of gigantic primeval reptiles that would have given the Grimm quite a run for their money if they were to be placed side by side in terms of size and power.

* * *

***Sounds of various dinosaurs echoed in the background***

Those reptiles were literal monsters with armor-crushing teeth...

**(The gaping jaws of a Tyrannosaurus as it let out a terrifying, blood-curdling roar in the thunderous night.)**

...claws that were the size of swords...

**(The claws of a Therizinosaurus were shown with the beast swiping its long hand claws defensively at a pack of Velociraptors that let out their iconic Jurassic Park-like hissing screeches.)**

...with nigh-invincible scales covering their entire bodies...

**(The bulky, bony body armor and tail club of an Ankylosaurus appeared as it swung its club at a boulder, smashing it.)**

...horns as tough as the strongest metals...

**(An angry Triceratops bleating furiously as it locked horns with another Triceratops.)**

...tails that were longer than three buses put together...

**(The tail of a Diplodocus was shown whipping and whisking about.)**

...necks as long as a skyscraper...

**(A Brachiosaurus was shown foraging above the treetops with its long neck.)**

...immensely thick legs as wide as tree trunks not unlike that of a Goliath...

**(An Apatosaurus' elephant-like foot stomped the ground shaking it.)**

...leathery wings as big as a Nevermore's...

( **A Pteranodon was soaring above the skies with huge, bat-like wings.)**

...bony spines as long as spears...

**(A Stegosaurus swung its spiky tail into the head of an attacking Allosaurus.)**

...toe claws that can disembowel a man...

**(A Utahraptor was shown pouncing onto a herbivorous dinosaur with its claws on its feet puncturing through its hide creating bloody wounds.)**

...and thickly-muscled bodies that could rival the Elder Grimm...

**(Two Apatosaurus shoved their massive bodies and necks into each other in an intense duel, while another bloodier duel showed a T-rex biting onto the snout of another T-rex.)**

...among many more which I highly recommend you don't read when there's a fierce thunderstorm raging outside your window.

The stuff of nightmares that presumably haunt the dreams of mankind in those ancient times. Those things, which exist in what looked like hand-drawn sketches in that tome, literally look like they came out of the old legends and horror fairy tales about dragons and sea monsters.

And the ancient name given from the hand-written text translated for these 'dragons' are roughly called...dinosaurs.

_*sips glass again*_

Nobody knows where the heck they came from or how these creatures came to be, but the only thing that can be inferred from the vague descriptions and some peculiar pictorial manuscripts is that these creatures are definitely not to be trifled with as they were not only gigantic in stature, but they were also very powerful in terms of their natural offensive abilities and mainly carnivorous nature. If there ever was a weakness, it would be their not so bright intellect, but who cares about brains when they simply use their brawn to crush everything in their way?

That is, if you believe in these mythical stories about the so-called dinosaurs.

Personally...I don't, but I would be a fool to disregard Ozpin's advice that legends often have some grain of truth to them to heart.

Remnant has already more than enough monsters to deal with on a daily basis and I shudder to think what would happen if some of the rumors running around about their existence were proven true and the Dark Queen decides to recreate one of these ancient monsters from those very pieces of fossils.

It would be something that even the best of us are not prepared for should that day arise.

But in the event something like that does exists...I guess we will have to kill it before it kills us.

_*deep gulp, followed by a sigh*_

Now, do me a favor and get me a refill...since I have been talking for so long my throat is quite parched at the moment.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? All are welcome!


End file.
